A fluorescent lamp is any light source in which a fluorescent material transforms ultraviolet or other shorter wavelength energy into visible light. Typically, a fluorescent lamp includes a glass tube that is filled with argon or other inert gas, along with mercury vapor or the like. When an electrical current is provided to the contents of the tube, the resulting arc causes the mercury gas within the tube to emit ultraviolet radiation, which in turn excites phosphors coating the inside lamp wall to produce visible light. Fluorescent lamps have provided lighting for numerous home, business and industrial settings for many years.
More recently, fluorescent lamps have been used as backlights in liquid crystal displays such as those used in computer displays, cockpit avionics, and the like. Such displays typically include any number of pixels arrayed in front of a relatively flat fluorescent light source. By controlling the light passing from the backlight through each pixel, color or monochrome images can be produced in a manner that is relatively efficient in terms of physical space and electrical power consumption. Despite the widespread adoption of displays and other products that incorporate fluorescent light sources, however, designers continually aspire to improve the amount of light produced by the light source, to extend the life of the light source, and/or to otherwise enhance the performance of the light source, as well as the overall performance of the display.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a fluorescent lamp and associated methods of building and/or operating the lamp that improve the performance and lifespan of the lamp. Other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.